One Instance
by vanvanpelt
Summary: One Instance Change Nick and Jess' Life Forever
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own New Girl or Its characters. Please Read and Review

One Instance

How am I supposed to tell him?! We slept together once! I sigh. I open my door and walk down the hall. I walk to the kitchen and slump down on the stool. I put my head on my arms. I groan. I hear approaching footsteps and hear "Hey Jess." I tense. Oh great! Nick…. I sigh and turn my head so I can see him. He looks at me and asks "What's wrong?" He sits beside me and starts to rub my shoulders to comfort me. My bottom lip quivers and I try and hold in my tears. I turn my head away. "I'm pregnant." I say and I hear a deafening silence and then a shattering of glass. I look up and see Nick on off of the stool and on the ground with a dazed look on his face and a broken coffee cup next to him. "Jess, is it mine?" I take a deep breath. "Yes." I can't hold back the tears anymore and start to cry. I stand up and start to walk down to my room.

"You don't have to be there for my child, Nick but I thought you would like to know." I go into my room and close the door. And flop down on my bed…. The same bed that we made love, I cry even harder. I hear a soft knock on the door and I hear my door creak open. "I never said I didn't want to be there for our child Jess, I was just shocked because that's all I ever wanted with you. I want to have the baby with you Jess…. A family, because I loved you since the day we met…. Even when you were crying and watching Dirty Dancing a thousand times. But if we're going to do this were going to do this right because I don't want to be anything like my father. So Jessica Day will you marry me?" I look into his eyes and see love shining in them. "Oh, Nick I love you too! Of course I'll marry you! You're nothing like your father and you're going to be the best father in the world…. Even if you have a turtle face." I laugh and pull him to me and kiss him. He pulls away, and gives me an adoring look "I thought you liked my turtle face?" he asks. "No, I love your turtle face." I said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding

**So sorry for the late update I'll try and update more often. Please read and give feedback because it's like a drug to me. **

I can't believe this day is finally happening! I smile wide. It was just six months ago that I was so afraid to tell Nick that I was pregnant. Now, were getting married! I breathe in and turn around and gasp when I see what I look like in the dress! It's totally different when it's on your wedding day. "Jess you look so beautiful!" Cece says and starts to tear up. I start to tear up and lay my hand on my stomach where Nicks' child lay. We still haven't learned the sex of our child because he wanted to wait until we're officially married. I still remember when Nick and I told our roommates that we were getting married and I was pregnant.

_Nick and I look at each other and take a deep breath and clasp hands and go out to living room. I sit down and Nick looks at me. "Are you ready Jess?" I smile. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." He smiles back "Guys get out here I have something to tell you guys!" You hear rustling in the apartment. Winston walks down the hall way and sits down "Hey guys what's up?" he says. You hear a crash in the kitchen and turn and see Schmidt jumping and spinning around. He stops suddenly. "Parkour!" he exclaims and does some sort of flip onto the couch. "Well, I don't know how to say this but Jess is pregnant with my child and were getting married." Nick says nervously. Schmidt looks from me to Nick and back. "I've always told you Nick, You drink the milk and never buy the cow! You did both!" Schmidt says confidently. Everyone looks at Schmidt "Douchebag jar!" Nick, Winston and I exclaim. "Five hundred dollars Schmidt! That's the mother of my child and my future wife you're talking about!" Nick says. Schmidt looks angrily at all of us and stuffs the money in the jar. "Wow guys congratulations! Way to go Nick!" Winston says and smiles and gives him a pat on the back. "Well the other news is that you two are like family to us and I'll ignore that comment you made just a second ago Schmidt, you two are going to be uncles!" I say sweetly. Schmidt is the first one to one to speak "Well of course I'm going to be an uncle because if not your child will just wear flannel and hoodies he or she will need my fashion advice!" He grins. Nick makes a face, "What's wrong with flannel and hoodies?" He asks. "Are you kidding?! You look like a homeless person who just got off a freight train." Schmidt exclaims. That conversation went on for about an hour and a half and I convinced Schmidt to help me plan the wedding while they were fighting._

I shake out of my memory and start to tear up. "Oh sweetie what's a matter?" Cece says as she gives me a hug. I sniff. "Nothing I'm just so happy I can't believe if Spencer didn't cheat on me I never would have found the love of my life and the best friends I can have in the world." I say. I take a deep breath and then hear a knock on the door. Schmidt pops his head in and flashes his signature smile. "Hey if you don't start walking down the hallway you're going to be a few seconds late for your walk down the aisle you don't want Nick to sweat do you? Or if you do I'm all for it." He chuckles evilly. I chuckle. "No for the last time Schmidt I love Nick and I'm going to marry him today." I move past Schmidt and turn down the hallway, Schmidt and Cece are right behind me when I hear instead of the Wagner's march I hear the song I've had the time of my life song from the movie Dirty Dancing. When the church doors open everyone stands up and starts singing to me….Badly.

I look down the aisle and see Nick doing a little dance while singing to and I laugh and walk down the aisle in my white dress. When I get to the end of the aisle where Nick and Winston are standing I see the priests' face like this is the weirdest wedding that he's ever officiated. I smile this is the kind of wedding that describes me and Nicks' relationship. Nick grabbed my hand and the priest started. "Nick and Jess have written their own vows. Nick if you would." The priest says. Nick takes a deep breath. "Jess, If you didn't come knocking on our door to be our roommate, my life would never have changed. I'd still be wallowing in my sadness and heartbreak, but when you entered my life it's like the sun came out from the clouds and I knew that it was a start of something wonderful. We've had our ups and downs whether it was me being Julius Pepperwood, badger attacks, turtle faces or almost breakups. I love you Jessica Day… And I can't wait till you become Jessica Miller and when our baby is born and we become a family." Nick voice cracks out at the end. I sniff. "Jess, your vows." The priest says quietly.

"Nick, When you sung the song I've had the time of my life to me when were barely roommates I knew you were special. Then our friendship grew and we became best friends and every day I fell in love with you more and more. When we first kissed I felt the spark of something great ignite like a seed has been planted and we'd watch it grow together and that's what happened. Nick when I see my future I see us raising a family filled with kids that make turtle faces and sing everything, and we'll grow old and you'll be yelling at all the kids that throw Frisbees on our yard." I laugh and see Nick smile. "Nick Miller, I love you and I love our baby and our ragtag family and I can't wait to start my life with you." I speak from my heart. I look at Nick and I see that his eyes are watery. The priest makes and ah hum sound "If there is a reason that these two shouldn't be married speak now or forever hold your peace." He says. No one speaks. "In the state of California I now pronounce you Nick and Jess Miller you may now kiss the bride." Nick grabs me and gives me a kiss. Everyone cheers, We turn and grab hands and walk out of the chapel.


End file.
